


An fight for their lives

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Lucius & Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Burbage is killed in the Dealthy Hallows, Lucius Malfoy knew he was an terrible father, that he failed to love his son like an father should.Leaving him to do the only selfless thing he had ever done.Help his son escape.Forcing his son to use an portkey, Draco is transported to the Wesley's house.But this is not where this story ends, for Draco will fight tooth and nail to save his parents.Even if he has to face the Dark Lord himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Series: Lucius & Draco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	An fight for their lives

Draco hadn't been born an evil child, most people hadent. Typically when someone turned evil, they were brought up that way, or had some sort of traumatizing events.

Draco had been raised up to be an Death Eater, raised to not be weak, raised that the Malfoys were proud, powerful people.

He was an failure.

The moment the meeting with Voldemort was thotugh, and Burbage had been eaten. The young man quickly dismissed himself rushing to the bathroom.

And begin to vomit.

It wasn't just once, oh no, it was multiple times. Even long after there was nothing left, Draco hovered over the Toilet his gaze straight into the water.

Which in retrospect was disgusting.

The begging of Burbage lodged in his soul, his mind, his heart. He would NEVER forget the pleas for her life. Falling on deaf ears.

And all he did was watch.

Self hate and anger flared up in Draco's heart, what kind of person was he?. To allow himself to just watch like that.

It was disgusting.

He was disgusting.

The younger Malfoy stiffened hearing footsteps which he recognized, approaching the bathroom, his body hunched over as an looming figure was felt. 

Draco felt himself jolt as strong arms encircled him tugging him away from the Toilet and against an solid frame, sniffling Draco wearily looked up meeting his father's piercing gaze. 

His eyes held somthing that rooted him to the core. 

Shocked him even.

Guilt

"Draco". Lucius tone thick. The older male swallowing. "I am so sorry".

Dracos eye's widened confusion written on the young mans features, he found himself brought into an hug prompting his body to stiffen in the hold. 

Malfoy's didn't hug, what was going on?.

"This is all of my fault, I brought you and your mother into this. I turned to follow the Dark Lord again, your innocence, your kindness was taken away because of me. I have been an terrible father to you son. I". He swallowed thickly. "Thought I was doing the right thing, for us, to keep us alive. Instead I got us into an situation which we can not get out of. At least your mother and I". 

Lucius gripped his son's shoulders.

"Draco! I need you to listen to me, and listen carefully. I need you to run, get yourself as far away from here as you can. I cannot let my son suffer from my mistakes, your mother and I are to far gone to be helped. But you son. You can leave".

"Are you crazy!?" Draco stated frantically. "I can't just leave you here with him, you and mother, he'll kill you".

"Then I will finally be paying for my mistakes". Lucius tone soft. "I cannot allow my choices to ruin your life son".

"Well I am not leaving!". Dracos tone firm. "I won't leave you two to fend for yourself with that monster".

Lucius smiled sadly not saying an word tugging his son into his arm.

"I'm sorry son but that's not up to you". Dracos eye's widened as somthing was shoved in his hands. 

It was an portkey.

Lucius quickly activated it tearing away from his son, the last thing Draco saw was the tearful gaze of his father before he disappeared.


End file.
